


Demon's Den

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Kagome's agreed to Lord Diavolo's idea of an exchange program, and she's joined two other humans in Devildom for a year. What was supposed to be a year of guardianship suddenly gets harder when all eyes are on her.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kagome x Various (Endgame undecided); MC x Various.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
> Note:  
> Potential spoilers for the game Obey Me.  
> Add me in-game! ID: 3662920691  
> Rating is T for now, but might change.

" _ **An exchange program?"**_

The kettle she'd set on the stove not too long ago blew a loud whistle, yet she couldn't make herself move towards it. The disbelief she spoke with was picked up by her companion, and he offered her a disarming smile.

"Yes, with your grace, Lord Diavolo would be glad if you accepted his idea," Barbatos said, subtly glancing over his shoulder to the shrill noise in the next room. Kagome gasped and bolted to the kitchen when she recalled how demon's senses were far more sensitive than humans.

"I'm so sorry," she called over her shoulder, taking the kettle off the stove and setting in on a mat placed on her counter. "I just… those words took me by surprise. I didn't even process the kettle boiling."

She felt him approaching before she heard him, and he joined her in the kitchen as she fixed the tea.

"It's perfectly fine, Lady Ka-"

"Just…. Call me Kagome, please," she said softly. She turned to face him again, leaning against the counter as she laughed under her breath. "It makes me feel so old."

"If you insist," Barbatos said, and Kagome smiled a peaceful smile at his compliance to her wishes. "Lord Diavolo is very interested in your thoughts on his idea, Kagome."

"What kind of exchange program is it?"

"To put it simply, he wishes to send two demons to the human realm and two to the celestial realm, and have two from each enter Devildom for a full year," Barbatos said. "Lord Diavolo believes that the demons should start strengthing the relationship between the three, and so, he's come up with an exchange program."

"Guess that's why he had you come in person instead of just having a letter sent," Kagome said under her breath. Even though it wasn't a question, Barbatos still nodded in conformation. She sighed. "I… Look, Barbatos, this is nothing against Diavolo or anyone for that matter, but… I don't know."

"He figured you'd have some reservations about it when having me come for a visit," Barbatos said, and Kagome felt a little relieved that her response wasn't seen as an insult of any sort. "You've always been a strange one among your kind," he continued. "You care a great deal for demons, but you also take your responsibility of protecting humans very seriously, and for that reason, Lord Diavolo values your opinion more than anything."

"Humans are so delicate, it wouldn't take much for one to get hurt- or worse!- while there," she said. "Well, unless they have some sort of magic, but even then they can still be hurt or killed."

"If you're unsure, I have a suggestion that might help you in deciding?" Barbatos offered with a smile on his face, and Kagome looked on in curiosity. Though, she soon found herself guessing the suggestion.

"Tell me," she said.

"Lord Diavolo welcomes you to come to visit him for a face-to-face chat if you have the availability."

Even though she was expecting those words, she still felt a little startled by them. Judging by the smile he looked at her with, her surprise showed on her face.

Kagome shrugged a second later and walked towards him. "Well, okay then. I'll be able to visit next week if that's okay? That way I have some time to think the idea over."

"I'll inform Lord Diavolo of your decision promptly."

Kagome waved a farewell to the demon, and she was soon left on her own in the kitchen. She shook her head and turned back to her tea, once again repeating the words, " _an exchange program?"_

She wanted to say both yes and no.

Yes, because she thought the same as Diavolo. Having a strengthened relationship would be a nice thing. While she may be a miko, she wasn't like her predecessors. For that reason, she wanted to have faith in something like this working out positively. Yet… the idea of her agreeing to let a human into the demon's realm and having them get hurt or killed, it was enough to make her hesitant.

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. "I'll take the week to think it over. That way I can give Diavolo my answer."

* * *

The week passed quicker than she anticipated, and soon she was taken to visit the one who was waiting for her decision.

"Kagome!" Diavolo's charming voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she glanced up. Her eyes met his light amber as he closed the distance between them. Kagome smiled in greeting, about to wave when he stole her hand in his own. He pressed his lips to her knuckles in a better greeting. "I've been eager to talk to you."

"Ha-ha," Kagome pressed her palm against her cheek as she felt a blush threatening to stain her face deep scarlet. Her other hand was still engulfed by his larger one. "It's nice to see you too, Lord Diavolo."

"I'd rather you just call me by my name. I thought we were past this," he said, and a silence fell between them. The silence didn't last long, and Diavolo soon broke it as he pulled her alongside him, walking further into the room with an elegant stride. "Anyway... So? Please, tell me what you think."

He was talking about his idea, she knew that. Kagome pulled her hand free so she'd get his attention. "Diavolo…"

Her tone made his excited expression fade some, and he glanced at her as if he feared her decision. Kagome fought to meet his stare as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I think your idea is a wonderful one," she said, and she could practically feel how her words brought his pleasure. His joy rubbed against her, and she was almost regretting her next words, but she couldn't keep them back. She sighed and continued, "but I don't know if it's the best thing to do."

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"So much can go wrong so quickly. You know that," she said. "It's not that I doubt you or this wonderful idea, but I'm more cautious than anything. I need to guarantee that any humans brought here will be protected and kept safe. Otherwise, I can't agree with this."

"Kagome, I assure you I have their safety at the forefront of my plans," Diavolo said. "I will do all I can to make sure any humans brought here survive and thrive for their year. I just need you to agree with me."

Kagome sighed and gripped herself tighter. She couldn't sense a lie coming from the future King of Devildom, and she felt herself swaying some to agree. She was caught by surprise when her hands were suddenly taken into his. He held them both in his own, urging her to look at him again.

"Kagome, all I ask is for you to trust me. I won't let you down."

She looked up, blue clashing against amber, and she sighed again.

"And if you can't, then how about you stay here for the year as well?" he suggested, and she jolted in surprise.

" **Me**?"

"Yes," Diavolo nodded. "Would that put you more at ease with having humans here?"

"C-Can I even stay here?" she asked, the question sounding nervous, and it made Diavolo smile. "I don't think demons would like me very much…"

"They'll adore you," he said confidently. "You aren't like others. Well, that and you're fairly known for your welcoming nature towards beings such as us."

Kagome thought it over.

Was she willing to spend the year in Devildom so Diavolo could have his idea fulfilled? It didn't seem like a bad idea. She could be sure the humans were well looked after if need be, and she didn't have to reject an idea she thought to be wonderful.

She smiled and nodded as she came to her decision.

"Fine," she said. "I'm all for it!"


	2. Chapter One

She could feel the stare practically burning into her skin the longer she ignored it. She didn't bother acknowledging him, hoping he'd leave if she ignored him long enough, and she continued packing what she deemed necessary for her trip to Devildom. It didn't, however, and he remained stationed in her bedroom doorway, arms folded and a glare directed right at her.

Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye, dropping her rather large bag of candy into her yellow backpack with a frustrated huff as she finally turned to face the silver-haired demon. "Okay, what? What?" She asked him, hands going to her hips as she matched his glare with an exasperated frown.

Much to her irritation, he remained silent as he kept looking her over, and Kagome bit back the urge to plant her face in her palms.

"You look like a dog who's upset their owner is leaving without them," she finally said. She watched, hiding her amusement when offense flashed across his normally stoic features.

"You're brave to speak to me like that."

"I like to think you haven't killed me yet because you secretly think I'm a delight to have around," Kagome retorted with a hum, going back to her actions now that he seemed to be talking. She paused, hand mid-reach for something, and glanced down. "Sesshoumaru… just spit it out, I know you have something to say about my choice."

She heard his huff.

"Surely you remember what happened to cause you and Diavolo to fall out," he said. His words carried a solemn warning, a grim reminder of an incident that seemed like so long ago. "Demons are unpredictable. You wish to do this while knowing that? After having experienced that unpredictably first-hand up close?

"I want to trust Diavolo," Kagome said softly. "He's really trying to right it, too." Despite those words, her fingers still trailed up to trace over the faint scarring on her neck. The scars would have been worse, if not for her accelerated healing.

She'd never held his actions against him, because he'd been truly remorseful for hurting her. He'd done anything she asked to mend their tattered relationship. It wasn't what it once was, and he accepted that as a consequence of his actions, accident or not.

"Trust has nothing to do with it," he responded, sharp honesty in his voice. Kagome frowned and tightened her grip on the book she held. "You can want to trust him as much as your happy little heart wants to, but it won't change anything. He's hurt you once, and he'll do it again if he loses control."

"Except it's not fair to look at the future in that light," Kagome said softly. "If I went by that logic, how am I supposed to trust you enough to stay in the same room? You've hurt me before- more than once, I'll remind you."

Sesshoumaru held his tongue when she said that.

"If you can change and grow from that, then why can't others?" Kagome turned away then and set her book in her bag. "You can disagree all you want, but it won't change my mind."

Seeing that he wouldn't change her mind, she soon found herself alone.

Kagome sighed when she realized that had been the sole reason for him even coming to see her. It wasn't like she was longing for his companionship when everyone else she knew liked her better than he did, but she still wanted to know why he wanted to try and change her mind. They were allies, sure, but he didn't exactly care about her any more than when he tried to kill her in the past.

She shook her head, pushing the thoughts back as she went back to her previous actions. She had a lengthy stay in Devildom to pack for, and she didn't want to leave anything behind.

* * *

When she returned, Kagome was fully convinced she was prepared for her year in Devildom. Not just supplies-wise, but she also mentally and spiritually prepared to submerge herself in the abyss of demons. Only after she arrived did it settle in her mind that she would be here for a full year. That was the longest she'd ever spent here by far. Among her slight worries of how demons would take to her, given her miko status, she was also the smallest bit nervous about her lengthy stay.

She didn't have much more time to worry before she was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice. To her surprise, not long after she was waved into a new room by Barbatos, she was swept up bridal style and spun around.

"Kagome!"

Her bags were left by their feet. She heard Diavolo's lively laugh at the demon's actions. A few seconds later, Kagome regained her senses. Her expression brightened as she threw her arms about the auburn-haired demon. "Shippo!"

"I figured you'd want to see him again."

Kagome pulled back some and let her gaze land on Diavolo's smiling face. He certainly looked pleased with himself for his foresight on bringing Shippo to greet her.

"You still know me so well- too well, in fact," she said as Shippo set her on her feet again. She looked to her kit, and she saw him dressed in the R.A.D. uniform. It made her happy, being able to see him again. It felt like forever since he'd been brought to the human realm for a visit.

"It was impossible to control him once he found out you'd be here," Diavolo said, and Kagome had to stifle a giggle. "I doubt there's a force strong enough to hold him back from you."

"That sounds about right," she said.

"I'm glad you're here before anyone else has arrived," he said. "I know you wanted to meet the humans chosen for the program, but I think you'd also enjoy meeting the angels chosen."

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome perked up when he said that. "It'd be wonderful to meet everyone. I'm interested in seeing what everyone's like."

Diavolo approached her, and she was suddenly acutely aware of his close proximity. His hand was dangerously close to her own. She felt his fingers grazing hers, and she took an abrupt step back to establish more space between them. Her foot snagged on the strap of the bag at her feet, and she nearly tripped over it in her haste to move.

Her movement had the opposite effect she desired because as soon as she got tripped up, his hand circled her wrist and kept her weight supported with a sense of ease and grace that she admired and doubted she'd ever achieve in her life. Her full weight didn't pull his body in her direction. He remained poised as ever.

"U-Um…" Kagome glanced down at her wrist, where his hand still held tight to. "Thanks, but… could you let go?"

He was taken aback by the question, but he obliged shortly after silence fell back over them. "If that's what you want," he said, stepping back some as well.

Shippo peered at the two with a worried gleam in his eyes. He saw Kagome pull back and step away, and when he got a glimpse of her face, he saw the hard look in her eyes. Her tone carried a semblance of another emotion. No words could put justice to just how pleased he was to see her back, but if she wasn't comfortable, then it wasn't worth it.

Diavolo sensed her unease, and he stepped back as well to give her some more space. He wanted to placate her, but he didn't want to crowd her. His eyes went to Shippo, and he smiled his way.

"Why don't you head off now?" Diavolo proposed. "The students for the exchange program should be arriving soon."

"Oh, right," Shippo said, only then recalling why his mother was here in the first place. He glanced at her one last time, and Kagome smiled and waved him off. "I'll see you later!" he said as he turned and left.

The door closed slowly, sinking to the frame with a loud _clang_. Kagome looked over her shoulder as it closed and sighed under her breath. She could feel Diavolo's stare pressing into her, and she finally turned to him.

"Sorry," she said eventually. "I-"

"It's okay," Diavolo said, causing her eyes to widen when he cut her off. "It's more than enough that you agreed to this, and that you trust me again enough to return here."

Kagome offered him a small smile as she stepped over to him. She stopped right in front of him, looking up so her eyes met his. "That's right, I do trust you," she said softly. "I want to trust you."

Warmth and affection danced in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru gave me so much attitude when he found out I'd be coming here," she said as she turned away from him. Her shoulders shook with a silent laugh, and Diavolo chuckled. "Even by his standards."

"Ah, yes, Sesshoumaru. How is he? Did he have a message for me?"

Kagome looked at him with amusement. "He hates you, Diavolo."

"Ah, right. How sad," he said. The way he spoke led her to believe he wasn't so choked up about it, and she giggled.

Just as she was about to say something, the door opened and her attention was completely stolen by the new figures Barbatos waved in. It wasn't the humans for the program, but instead the angels. Kagome immediately moved from Diavolo's side as she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi," she called out to them.

Diavolo fell in step behind her, amused to no end by her excited nature. Still, he mirrored her actions, greeting them as well. "Hello! Welcome to Devildom."

The two in front of her radiated a pure, soothing aura that made her unbelievably calm. She didn't even think it was on purpose, that it was just the natural aura from them.

Even though she wanted to talk to them, she remained silent and let Diavolo handle all he needed to. Her intrigue could be handled later, and she didn't want to get in the way. Instead, she remained still with her hands clasped behind her back as she took in their appearances.

The first one that drew her attention was the one on edge at being there. He didn't seem happy, not by a long shot, and she felt sympathy for him. When she'd first come here, it hadn't been the most comfortable experience. It'd taken time for her to be able to handle it well enough. Or perhaps it was the deep-seated instinct to protect him, his childlike appearance and age awakening her maternal side from inside her.

The other angel with him was the opposite of the child. He seemed at ease, calm and collected. However, each time she looked him over, he'd meet her stare and give her a radiant smile that made her heart pound heavily in her chest at being caught staring.

Being around demons was nothing new to her, but angles on the other hand… she'd never had the chance. The presence of their auras was refreshing to her, to say the least. They also certainly placated her spiritual energy, soothing it and making her feel more at ease than ever.

"And she is?" The older angel asked, Simeon was his name, "is she one of the humans?"

Kagome felt her spine straighten at hearing herself get mentioned, and she instantly let her attention snap back to the handsome angel. "Well, not exactly," she said, glancing at Diavolo when he warmly waved her forward.

"She's not exactly participating," Diavolo said. "Lady Kagome here is a friend of mine. She's a priestess here to oversee the program and help the humans who take part. However, she'll be around for all, so I'm sure she won't mind you coming to her."

Kagome nodded, her eyes full of the same warmth her aura radiated. "Lord Diavolo's right," she said, using his title around the others. "If you need anything, or if you just want to chat, you can definitely come to me!"


End file.
